The Cold Game
by Essence of Noelle
Summary: This is a story about Jessica Frost, the daughter of Queen Elsa and Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

_I remember that moment..._

_The moment when I died..._

_It was exactly like my fathers death, Jack Frost._

_Only different._

I had the honor of watching over my mothers sister's daughter and boy, was she a handful. I laughed as I watched her skate around the pond, gracefully, unlike her mother. Her red hair, tied back with braids, flows in the wind behind her. I laugh again and sit down on a rock by the ice covered pond. Anna and Kristoff were taking their son somewhere as a surprise, as it was his birthday today. _'Meet back at the castle at 2pm. We'll all celebrate there.' _I smile, looking up into the sky, breathing in the semi-fresh snow.

"U-um...Jessica.." My attention snaps to the child, my smile faltering as I see the ice start cracking under her feet. I start to panic, instantly standing up and looking around. _'How do I get my mom or my dad?! They could fix this!'_ I turn my head back to her. Tears and snot run down her face, but other than that she is completely still, the ice slowly cracking.

"Okay...um..just slowly" I speak, moving towards her carefully, trying not to disturb the cracks and make it worse. "Move toward me." My eyes glued on her, I watch as she takes one small step and BAM! The ice roars, cracking faster. My eyes go wide and I run after her, catching her just as she was about to fall and push her away. "RUN!" I scream before I fall into the water. I immediately start kicking, but when I swim back up, my head hits solid ice. I look up and notice I was quite a ways from the opening. My lungs already start to burn, but I try to kick for the opening anyways.

_I guess I never made it._

* * *

**_Hey guys! So, this was just a teaser/ introduction chapter and I really hope you guys liked it! I also hope that you guys like what is too come! :) Thanks for taking the time to read MY story. You're sure in for a ride. ;)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

I watch as I slowly float up through the surface and the ice breaks apart, allowing me to break through. I gasp for air, coughing and spitting out water. I slow down my breathing and notice I'm floating in the air. My heart rate picks up, but then I see the beam of light shining down on me. I close my eyes, smiling under the moonlight.

_'You...are..chosen..' _

My eyes snap open as a voice talking in my head. I look towards the moon in confusion, then it all clicks. My father had talked about this. "Why me? Wasn't my father suppose to have this job?" I look away. My words made it sound like I would rather be dead.

_'You...are..new guardian..'_ The voice starts to fade away and I gently float back down. I quickly turn to look back at the moon, but it was now covered with clouds.

I look down at my clothes, which were soaking wet. Sighing, I look around. My father said this was around the time when he got his staff, shouldn't I have mine? I huff and start to walk away, but step on something.

"Right on time." I pick it up and frost quickly gathers on it. My eyes go wide at the sight. I hadn't actually expected any kind of powers. I mean, I guess I should have, since both my parents had frost powers..but I never believed that I would get some! A smile slowly creeps to my face and I quickly grab the staff, and make a run back to the castle. I make sure to freeze up some trees on my way.

I stop at the castle gates and breathe in the air, smells from the bakery still linger in the air. I smile and run though the town, finally making it to the main castle doors. I try to pull the handle, but it was lock. I tap on the door and soon enough a servant opens the door.

"Hi Judy!" I smile, but it's like she doesn't see me. I frown and move past her before she could close the door. I run up the steps, a big smile on my face. _'I'm going to walk in there, give them a big hug and say Mom! Dad! I finally got powers! I don't know how, but I'm like you dad!'_ I grin even wider at the thought. I burst through the doors, seeing them both in my mothers room, only father is on the balcony. "Mom! Dad!"

Mom's back is turned away from me, but I watch as dad's eyes go wide and he steps away from the edge of the balcony. "Jessica...where have you been?! We've been looking all over the place!" Dad rushes over to me and puts his arms around my shoulders.

"Dad, dad. I'm fine." This isn't what was suppose to happen. 'Why are they so worried about me?'

"Jack, Jessica isn't there. What are you talking about? I'm sure we'll find her soon, dear. I've sent a group out and we're going to leave ourselves soon-"

"Elsa! Jessica is right here!" Jack says in surprise, turning me so I could face my mother. I watch as her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "She's...like me...You have to believe." My eyes look up to my father, but snap back to Elsa when I hear her gasp and fall to the floor.

"No...no...she..died?" She finally stutters out. I pull out of my dads 'embrace' and run towards her, putting my arms around her, but they just fall through her body.

"D-dad..what's going on?" I mumble and try to grab my mom again. Nothing. I turn to my father, tears swelling in my eyes. He rushes over, placing a hand on her back.

"Elsa, please. You have to believe that she is alive and is standing right next to you." Elsa shakes her head.

"Don't you see? Jessica is dead..shes.." I watch as my mother throws her hands to her face and cry's. A tear falls onto my cheek and I shake my head, backing up towards the balcony.

"Jessica? What are you doing?" My father asks, catching me in the corner of his eye. I shake my head, the tears start coming in faster. I stand on the balcony and look down, seeing sharp rocks and the ocean. I take a deep breath and step off.

Gravity instantly pulls me down and I whisper one word softly. "Wind." It picks up and I lay back, letting the wind take me anywhere it wishes.

"JESSICA!" My father yells and that's the last thing I hear before the wind starts to howl in my ears.

The wind starts to die down and before I knew it I was crash landing in some dark ally. I hiss at the slight pain in my ankle, but stand anyways. _'This can't be good..where am I?'_ I groan and run a hand through my hair. _'Where to start?'_ I shrug and follow the left route. I kick a few rocks and before I knew it voices started to whisper in my mind. I cringe, listening to my mothers voice. _'"No...no...she..died?"'_ I fall against the wall, clutching my head, trying to make the voices stop. _'"Don't you see? Jessica is dead..shes.."'_

"Well, well...lookie here." The voices suddenly click off, like flipping a switch. I slowly take my hands away from my head and stare at them as they shake violently. I turn my gaze down at the ground and see a dark form. My eyes trail up the figure until they're met with bright gold eyes. I close my mouth, suddenly realizing that it was gaping open. I start to get up, but a hand shoots out of the darkness. I meet the eyes again and slowly put my hand in the strangers. I think the stranger smirks, but before I knew it I was hoisted to my feet and being pulled down the ally.

"Hey, wait a sec-" The stranger puts a finger to my mouth. I glare, but my eyes widen when we come to a street lamp...and a street! But...where the heck was I? I turn to ask the stranger, but my words stop in my throat.

It's a male. He wears all black; pants, shoes, sweatshirt. Even his hair was black! His bangs sway to the side, but the back sticks up a little. His skin, pale as snow. The only real color was his eyes, the most beautiful shade of gold I've ever seen. "Names Vincent. I know, I know. Not as cool as my fathers, but it does have a ring to it." He chuckles, the sound ringing in my ears like the sweetest melody that's ever been sung on earth.

"O-oh..um I'm Jessica..Jessica Frost. Who is your father by the way?" I ask, staring into his eyes, totally entranced..at least until he gives me a weird look. I blush and look away, trying hard not to look at him.

"Pitch Black. Ever heard of him?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummm maybe?" I try to recall anyone named Pitch Black, and I think that my father might have said something about them..but nothing comes straight away. Vincent shrugs and waves his hand.

"Anyways, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here in the dark ally?" Vincent smirks as a blush slowly forms on my face.

"N-nothing." I lie, but he raises an eyebrow, wanting the true answer. 'Could I really trust him?' "Okay, well..I'm kinda lost.." I look down, avoiding his eyes when I hear him chuckle.

"Looks like it's your lucky day or should I say mine?" My eyes snap back up to his, catching him winking at me. I feel my blush heat up even more. I shake my head, trying to cool down my cheeks. "Coming?"

I nod and race towards him. I take this time to take him in as the lights shine over our heads. Pitch black hair, looks well muscled, and very good looking. I jog a little, trying to keep up with him.

**~Vincent~**

My eyes shoot towards the top of a street light seeing the crow that sits upon it. My left eye switches with the crow, watching the back of us and also watch in front of me. I watch as the girls hair swings side to side like a cat tail. I smirk and return to my normal vision.

"V-Vincent...I think this crow is watching us." Jessica whispers, running closer to me. My smirk grows wider and I give my shoulders a short shrug.

"Oh well. It's just a stupid bird." I watch out of the corner of my eye as it flaps it's large wings. 'Fly ahead. Make sure no one interferes.' Jessica grabs the back of my jacket when the bird takes off, flying over us and soon out of sight. I chuckle.

When we around the corner I turn around quickly, catching her off guard. I step toward her until her back hit against the wall, then put my hands right next to her head, trapping her. "You're such an idiot. Following a complete stranger." I laugh and lean in closer. "Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" I watch as her eyes go wide, watching the fear set in. Ah..fear..I smile, but it drops when I watch her glare.

"You know what? They did. And I only followed you because I needed a way out of here. I have no idea where I am and I want to know." She takes a deep breath. "Now." I smirk and lean in slightly closer.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" My smirk grows wider as I watch her try to be brave, going up against me. I make a 'tsk' noise and brush the back of my hand across her cheek. She leans in slightly to my touch, but stops herself. I make my eyes turn sorrowful and my smirk turns into a soft frown.

"Oh...you poor thing." I take one of her hands with mine and pull her slightly forward. I take my other hand off her face and stroke her hair as I walk around her. "You poor, poor thing. I can see your pain in your eyes. Practically feel it!" I shake my head and stand behind her, brushing her hair away from her shoulders and putting my hands on them.

"Y-you can?" She whispers. I smirk behind her and I feel my eyes glow brighter with glee.

"Yes. Your parents don't understand you, you feel betrayed. The norm, but the weird thing is..there is a hint of hope. Surely, it's being crushed by the darkness...but I have a feel that is why you're here..finding answers." She eruptly turns towards me and I stare at her in wonder.

"How...how do you know this?" I smile and brush my hand against her cheek once more.

"Trust me, I just do." Her eyes slowly droop and she leans into my hand on her cheek. _'Got you.'_ I reach under her and grab her legs, cradling her in my arms. I smirk and look down at her, her hand clutching my shirt.

I snap my fingers and the darkness twirls on the wall, creating a portal. I make a move to step towards it, but stumble when the ground quakes beneath me. _'Damn rabbit.'_ I clutch her tighter to me and step back.

His head sticks out of the hole, and then he jumps out, pointing a finger at me. "What are you doign with her? Do you know how worried-" He stops short. "Do you know who she is?"

I shrug, smirking. "Why? Is she important to a certain someone?" I look down at her and brush a piece of white hair out of her face.

"Vincent! Don't touch her. She's...she isn't important. Just another girl that doesn't need to be corrupted." The rabbit makes a move for her, but I give a small laugh and jump to the side.

"Oh? Then why do I sense so much darkness already in her heart?" My smirk grows wider as I lay my head on the top of hers. Dark tendons ache to stretch out of the darkness and wrap around his neck, but I hold them away with a quick glance.

The rabbits eyes go wide, but he tries to hide it. "Vincent..." He looks into my eyes, seeing the need for information. "Fine...she is the daughter of Jack Frost and Queen Elsa. Now that you see how important she is..please just give her back."

My eyes dim slightly and they snap down to her face. Now I could see. _'I should have known from her name. It was so obvious!'_ My hands shake. _'How have I managed to capture one of the most powerful people in this kingdom? How do I handle this?'_ I put a hand on my head. _'I have to ask my father...yes. He'll know what to do.'_ "Fine. Take her. If she ever wants to be safe again, tell her not to leave those castle walls." I prop her against the wall and create the portal once more.

With one more look towards her I watch Bunny pick her up and hop down his hole, which closed up behind him, leaving nothing but a flower. I grit my teeth and glare at it, watching as it wilts immediately. Without another thought, I step through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Light shines behind my closed eyelids and I groan rolling over, pulling the pillow closer to me. Then it clicks. I shoot up and look around, my heart beating frantically in my ears. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. _'I'm in my room? How did I get here? What happened to Vincent? The last thing I remember..'_ My hand flies to my mouth and tears form. _'He..understands me.'_ I jump when there is a knock at the door.

"Jessica? Are you awake?" It's my father, stress clear as day in his voice but there was also worry. I bite my lower lip and look around, but finally decide to answer.

"Y-yes." I say, fairly loud. I watch as he slowly opens the door and walks over to the bed, sitting at the end. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. "Hows..mom?" I whisper, scared that if I talked any louder my voice would give away how scared I was.

"She is better. She just needed some time. Hearing that her daughter 'died' kinda isn't the best information for her, especially since she almost lost her sister." Dad puts his hands to his forehead and sighs.

We sit like this for a few, quiet moments until he straightens and turns to me with a smile. "We're just glad to have you home." He stands and holds out his hand and I grab it. He pulls me up and addresses him. "We have to get you out of these clothes. I'm sure you'll feel better as well." Dad gives me another smile before pushing me towards the small closet. "I'll be back. You find something." He looks at me one more time before leaving.

I take a deep breath and turn towards the closet, only seeing one choice of clothing and I smile. It's exactly like my dads, only with shorts and a black tank top. I strip quickly and pull the tank top over my head and then the shorts. I stare at the sky blue sweatshirt, touching the sleeves softly, watching as frost starts to cover it. I pull it over and walk over to the mirror on the wall, pulling my hair out from under the sweatshirt.

My eyes widen at the girl I see in the reflection. _'This is not me.'_ Yet, she moves when I move. Her blue eyes show sadness and fear, but also a short glimpse of excitement. Her silverish hair hangs down, straight as a pin. She puts her hand up to the mirror the same time I do and I look down at my hair, lightly touching it. _'My..brown hair..is this really me?"_ I look back up to the mirror and attempt a smile, but couldn't. I shake my head and turn away.

I walk over to the door and slowly turn the knob, hoping it wouldn't make a sound. I peek out, not seeing anyone. I walk down the long hallways and finally come face to face with a giant throne room. My breath halts in my throat when I become over come with memories.

**_I peek around the corner, seeing my mom sitting on the throne and a whole bunch of people gathering around her. I look above her, seeing the frost sparkle from the ceiling. I smile and look back towards my mommy, seeing her laugh at something that daddy whispered in her ear. _**

**_"What are you doing?" I almost fall over and turn to see Vincent, my best friend. I giggle and put a finger to my lips. There was no point though. No one ever saw Vincent. _**

**_I turn back to the room and watch as everyone gets up, getting ready to leave. My eyes widen and I fall backward and look up at Vincent, who was looking at me curiously. "I need to hide!" I whisper to him and roll onto my belly, standing back up. Vincent laughs softly and points to the curtains. I giggle and run over, slipping behind them. I peek out at Vincent and he runs over beside me, laughing. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to keep quiet, but I continue to laugh. _**

**_The curtains move to the side and I see daddy, smiling. Mommy was right behind him, laughing. "What are you doing here?"_**

"What are you doing here?" I get pulled out of the memory. Vincent flashes through my mind, but I push it away for now, turning to the strange person, who I did not know.

"O-oh..um...I was just looking for Jack and Elsa. Do you know where they are?" The girl looks at me in confusion, but points down the hall.

"Down the hall, turn the first corner and it'll be the third door on your right." I walk off before she even finishes.

"Thanks!"

Once I round the corner I put a hand to my head and slide down the wall. Vincent flashes through my mind again. _'I-I knew him...but no one else could see him..'_ I slide up the wall and shake my head. Gritting my teeth I walk up the the door and knock lightly.

"Come in." It was my mothers voice. I open the door and see them both standing in the middle of the room, dad closest to the door. "Jessica..." She whispers and walks quickly over. I suck in a breath as she raises her hand and lightly touches my cheek. "I'm so, so sorry." She pulls me into a hug and my eyes widen. I'm too shocked to move.

"You..can see me?" I whisper and look at my father, feeling as if my eyes are going to pop out of my head for getting so wide. He gives me a reassuring smile and nods.

Mom pulls back and looks me in the eye, her own blue eyes glistening and shining like they always did only..there was something else..something not right. Something she's not telling me. "I just had to accept that you're still alive. I just kept thinking that I'd lost you...but look! You're still here!" She laughs and hugs me again.

"I'll leave you too alone." Dad smirks and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. This time I hug mom back, resting my head against her shoulder. I take a deep breath and pull back, looking into her eyes.

"Mom, what are you not telling me." I say sternly. Her eyes slightly widen, but she tries to hide it. Elsa unwraps her arms from around me and walks over to the bed, giving a small laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Mom! Just tell me." I yell. I jog lightly over to her, seeing as how she sat on the bed looking defeated, and grabbed her hands in mine. "Please." Mother's eyes look down on me and I then notice the tiredness in them.

"Your father and I..well...we're growing old...in a way." She sighs and puts her head in her hands. "When we had you...we were visited by the Man in the Moon. He told us that all of our powers are being passed down to you." She pauses and I stare at her hair, noticing the few single strands of grey hair. "Which means powers, immortality, everything." She looks up and there is tears in her eyes, but also a smile. "And we would never, ever wish for anything different. I just wish we had more time with you."

Tears form in my eyes and I lunge forward, gripping her close. "I love you, mom." She grips me tighter and I feel my father wrap his arms around us.

"We love you too. Forever."


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Vincent~**_

I stare from below the window and watch as her mother and father hug her. I see her smile. Something painful bumps in my chest. I gasp and grab my chest where my heart would be, falling to the ground. I try to control my breathing, but the pain continues. I yell out in pain, but no sound comes out.

Just as it had come, it stops. I gasp and sit back on the heels of my shoes, looking down at my chest in wonder. _'What was that?'_ I keep a hand to my chest and use the other to whistle only it was so low, no human could hear it. A dark horse gallops from the darkness and I wrap a hand around it's neck, swinging myself over it. With one more look at the window, I turn the horse around, and move into the shadows of the dark woods.

A portal opens around me as the horse picks up speed and we run right through it. I enter the lair and I suck in a deep breath of air, taking in the sulfur. I look around at the grey room. _'Everything seems to be in place..'_ I jump down from the horse and run my hand down it's muzzle, look into it's eyes and blow a breath, watching as it crumble into tiny specks of darkness, disappearing into the shadows.

I walk down to a door the hangs upside down and step through. "Father, I'm home." I walk into the dark room, flipping on a lamp, which casts only a hint of grey light into the room.

"Son...what have you found? Anything to use against the guardians?" My father, Pitch, walks up to the bars and wraps his hand around one of them. Jessica flashes through my mind for a slip second, but for some reason I don't mention her. "Or..at least any way to get me out of this?" He grabs onto the bar tighter and shakes it, going into a complete rage.

"Not yet. But I will!" I reply, determined. _'I need to find a way to talk to Jessica again.'_ My father looks at my closely and motions me over. I look back, confused, but slowly go over. My father gives me a small smile before reaching out and grabbing my hair, pulling my head against the bars.

"You're lying to me, boy. Tell me, or I'll drag you in here with me." He grips tighter, grabbing my shirt with his other hand. My father has become more savage over the years since he's been in this prison. "Tell me! Tell me!" He bangs my head against the bars, ripping hair.

"Fine! Jack Frost and Queen Elsa have a child. There?! Happy?!" I tug to pull away and he lets go, staring into space. I look away from him. _'What have I done..'_

"A child..." Father says quietly. He snaps his fingers and looks at me, a giant smile on his face. "You...you will bring it to me.." I shake my head and back away. Father glares and looks at me in confusion, then his eyes go wide and he starts whispering. "Prendete questo bambino a te."

"Dad what are you-" I get cut off from more of his whispers.

"Rendere questo bambino ascolta te ... fare il tuo lavoro." The whispers become more urgent and I walk up to the bars. "Fare di lui il tuo schiavo!" I choke, grabbing my throat.

I look down and watch as dark tendons wrap around my legs, slowly creeping up. My eyes widen and I try to grab it, ripping it away from my legs, but it just slips through my fingers and continues to climb up. It snaps my hands to my side as it climbs higher, wrapping around my neck. My father continues to talk as the tendons wrap around me, causing it harder to breathe.

"This is great! Their child must have so much power! So much...that it must be sucking away their own life forms." My father chuckles and I stop struggling at the words. _'They're dying? Because Jessica is sucking away their powers?'_ "Yes, Jack won't go down easily..but Elsa on the other hand...she's getting old." My father laughs louder and puts his hands together, looking at me. "I have no idea how old this child is, but if she continues to live, then she will suck out all of the power..in both of them." He walks up to the bars and looks into my eyes, putting his finger under my chin and tilting up my head.

My mind starts to get foggy, but I try to get some answers first before I go under. I struggle to talk, coughing up some blood in the process. "W-what...do you..mean.." I try to say more, but I just cough more. My father smirks at me and paces in his cell.

"The child is the heir of Jack and Elsa, so the child is going to get powers from somewhere. But, if something were to happen to the child, Jack and Elsa's own essence would be sucked into the child until so said child consumed their whole life force to complete their own." Father shrugs and stops pacing. "This has happened before, but know ones knows the cure-" I interrupt my father, having nothing else to lose.

"The Man...in the Moon brought the kid back...from death." I cough, but continue. "Why would they...do this?" My father snickers and comes closer by me. He leans close and the tendons make me come closer to him. He grabs my head and slams it against the bars, pulling me ear close.

"It's not their fault. I've been working on something for over 19 years...I've been darkening the Moon little by little." My eyes go wide as the information sinks in, the fog getting stronger. "I'm not going to tell you how, but just know, my son, that soon we will be the greatest beings this world has ever seen. And Jack Frost may not die, he will be weak. Very week. That's when I shall use their own child to break me out of this cell and we shall-" His voice blur's out as the fog takes over my ears and my eyes.

_'Prendete questo bambino a te.'_

_'Rendere questo bambino ascolta te ... fare il tuo lavoro.'_

_'Fare di lui il tuo schiavo!'_


End file.
